The Flamethrower Incident
by Burning 'Til There's Dark Blue
Summary: I'm sorry! Flamethrowers don't normally go off by themselves! It just happened to be aimed at your car! The safety release was on! It wasn't supposed to go off!" Gwen tries to kill Izzy for destroying her car.


_I don't own TDI, people. If I did…um…let's just say there would have been a mysterious accident involving Heather and a stink bomb…I'm so nice._

"I'm sorry!" Izzy shouted, backing away as Gwen walked towards her, punching the palm of her hand, looking severely pissed off. "I had no idea that would happen! Flamethrowers don't normally go off by themselves!"

Gwen was still walking towards Izzy, and still looked as pissed as ever.

"How was I supposed to know that was your car? It was an old, crappy, 1960 something Camaro! The safety release was on! It shouldn't have gone off! Hey, where did that pocketknife come from? Why are you smiling like that? Why are you running while aiming that…aw, crap!" Izzy spun around and started sprinting away from Gwen, who was now running after her, holding a pocketknife, and screaming in a mixture of Japanese, Spanish, and English.

Bridgette, Duncan, and Trent all watched from a nearby park bench, laughing and eating popcorn. It was very amusing for them to watch the fuming, severely pissed off Goth chasing the destroyer of her car around, though the pocketknife however was not such a good thing.

"I can buy you a new car! I can buy you a Corvette if you want! GYAAH! WHERE DID YOU GET A BUTCHER KNIFE?!" Izzy began sprinting away again, now running out of breath. Gwen, however, was still angry and was not tired in any way, and she had managed to get a butcher knife out of her pocket while running.

Bridgette was now laughing a bit too hard, and Duncan and Trent were having a very hard time keeping her from choking on her popcorn, even though they were cracking up too.

"I'm seriously sorry! I told you! Flamethrowers don't normally go off by themselves! It just happened to be aimed at your car! The safety release was on! It shouldn't have gone off! I had no idea that was your car! WHERE DID YOU GET A CHAINSAW?"

Bridgette had fallen onto the ground laughing, and was now trying very hard to stand up and watch what was happening. Trent and Duncan were also laughing extremely hard, but not as much as the now red-faced Bridgette.

Izzy ran past the trio, and she looked like she was about to collapse. Gwen threw the chainsaw down and picked up Izzy's abandoned flamethrower. Duncan, in order to keep a few more people alive, quickly ran over and picked up the chainsaw.

"WHERE DO YOU KEEP GETTING ALL THESE WEAPONS? WHY IS THERE A ROTTWEILER CHASING US? WHY DOES IT LOOK SO MAD AT ME? I AM NEVER BUYING ANOTHER FLAMETHROWER AGAIN!" Izzy ran away as fast as she could, and turning around so that she could run faster, ran right into an oak tree. She fell on the ground and Gwen quickly ran over. Thinking that Gwen was going to help her, Izzy put her hand up, but Gwen had other ideas. She pulled off one of her shoes, which just so happened to be steel-toed boots, and began hitting Izzy with it.

"I'm sorry! Flamethrowers don't normally go off by themselves! It just happened to be aimed at your car and I just happened to be holding it! I didn't know it was your car! I thought it was the principal's! It was just a joke! How was I supposed to know the car was worth 40 grand? WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME WITH YOUR SHOE?" Izzy shouted. Gwen grabbed Izzy by the hair and began dragging her away, still hitting her with the shoe.

It was at this point that Bridgette, Trent, and Duncan all fell to the ground, laughing and getting popcorn everywhere. Suddenly, all went silent. The three listened for Izzy's screams and Gwen's ranting in other languages.

Suddenly, the silence was broken.

"WHERE DID YOU GET A PIRAHNA?"

All three burst out laughing again. Izzy ran past them, covered in bruises and cuts, a piranha holding onto her arm, and screaming frantically. Gwen followed soon after, carrying a baseball bat.

"IT WAS JUST A CAR! I HAD NO IDEA THE CAR BELONGED TO THE MAFIA! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW ALL THIS? OW! WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME?"

Bridgette, Duncan, and Trent just laughed.


End file.
